but everything awkward counts
by asephear
Summary: Bell Cranel, a 14-year-old boy, has fallen for the 16-year-old, almighty Sword Princess, Aiz Wallenstien. Hoping to catch up to her for her to notice him, awkward events occur between them, which deepens their romantic bond. But awkward occurrences help! So why not cause more? After all, everything awkward counts!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Indigo (change of username!) here. I have decided to carry on writing (after months of inactivity) and I am introducing a new story that is based off 'Danmachi', or, as it is more commonly known as, 'Is it Wrong to Try to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon?'. It is a brilliantly produced anime; it is hilarious and heart-warming, and you can easily be addicted to it. But, enough blabbering - I should carry on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danmachi or any of its characters (sadly). If I did? I think** ** _then_** **chaos would have a new definition.**

* * *

 _Swish._

The sword flashed down. It stopped abruptly, tilted ever so slightly. Then, it was raised once more.

 _Fwoosh._

Again, the sword struck down, tilted once more. It stayed in that position for a few moments, before it was lifted up and made to point straight ahead.

 _ClaaaAAANG!_

The thin, sharp blade was dropped onto the stone floor. The silver sword shimmered in the moonlight - and then it was picked back up.

" _Hya!"_

The sword was aggressively wielded, pointing in every direction possible, before heavy pants started.

"That's-that's enough training for tonight," gasped the wielder, resting the sword by her side. She walked, her footsteps echoing loudly, towards the stand, and leant her sword against it. A slight breeze arrived inside the large stone room, causing the swords-woman's long, silky blonde hair to sway about, before stopping. The breeze had gone as quickly as it had come.

 _I can practice tomorrow,_ thought the wielder, walking away from the big, stone hall. As she walked past a large, arch-shaped window, her footsteps' echoes were drowned by a loud _'DONG'_ that signalled that it was twelve-PM.

It was the signal that it was time for her to sleep, to rest her eyes - tomorrow was a busy day, after all.

 _Sleep,_ considered the Sword Princess, covering a yawn with her birdlike hand. _I'm tired._

And then, after the twelve bells stopped ringing, Aiz Wallenstein, the Sword Princess, exited the cold, isolated hallway.

 _Tomorrow is another day,_ sighed Aiz, _tomorrow is another busy day._

But it's always busy for the Sword Princess.

* * *

"Mmng..." murmured the Goddess, Hestia, in her sleep. She clutched the pink pillow tightly, and mumbled quietly, "Bell...care...ful..."

Bell Cranel woke up slowly, after hearing his name. He started arising from the green couch, where he slept, and turned to see Hestia sprwaled across the double bed. Smiling, he got up (ignoring his yellow blanket which had dropped on the floor) and equipped his well-made armour. "I'm leaving, Kami-sama (Goddess)," whispered Bell softly.

"Bye...Bell...careful..." responded Hestia, still half-asleep.

* * *

His white hair was hard to miss, never mind his red eyes. His almost-eternal smile also made him seem like he was always shining brightly - there was something special about him. Of course, _that_ much was obvious - he levelled up to level two in just a month and a bit, and that beat even the Sword Princess' record of a year. _Impossible!_ people had cried - _this_ was a first. Someone had beat _the_ Sword Princess! And it didn't matter that it was only in the time-length, it was still extraordinary!

"Bell?"

Bell Cranel, the human with the impossible-to-miss white hair and the crimson red eyes, turned around and spotted Syr Flova, a waitress from the pub 'Mistress of Abundance'. She pattered out, carrying a silver, round tray in one hand. "Bell!"

"Oh-oh, Syr!" grinned Bell, waving. Syr stopped, blushing a little, before asking,

"Are you headed for the dungeon?"

Bell nodded. "Yep. With Lili and Welf, as always."

Syr frowned slightly, and queried, "Aren't you all having a day off today?"

"W-We are?"

"Well, yesterday you told me not to prepare you lunch as you're all having a day off. So I was pretty surprised to see you here!" giggled Syr, bringing her tray in front of her. "I suppose you have nothing to do!" she confirmed, cocking her head.

Bell scratched his head, perplexed. "I-I suppose so." Bell was pretty crestfallen, as he had really looked forward to give the middle floors another try after the previous, um, _accident._ Accident or not, it was _hell_ scary, and any _sane_ person would back away for a few more days, or maybe even _weeks._

Furthermore, the information that was just given clearly shows that Bell is _not sane._

Syr giggled again, covering her mouth with her tray. "Don't look so sad, Bell! I'm sure there'll be _other_ days - in fact, there _will_ be other days for you to explore the dungeon! Don't worry, Bell." She patted his head affectionately, and giggled one more time.

" _Syr!_ Back to work!" called out a voice behind Syr. She turned around, and replied, "Okay Ryuu!" She then said to Bell, while walking backwards (which Bell thought was _extremely_ talented), "Come eat here tonight, 'kay? It'll be a good way to end your day!"

"Um...okay?" said Bell uncertainly. Syr smiled contently, and rushed back inside the pub, leaving a very confused Bell. Sighing, Bell ventured back towards his and his Goddess' house, before feeling a hand land on his shoulder. "Bell."

"H-Huh...?!" gasped Bell. He had a nervous feeling.

"Dinner...?" mumbled the same voice that had uttered 'Bell'. Aiz Wallenstein stepped forward, smiling.

"H-HiyeeeEEK!" shrieked Bell, collapsing.

Aiz crouched down, holding out a hand. "Are you okay?"

 _It-It's Aiz Wallenstein!_ panicked Bell, scrambling backwards. "I-um-Aiz-uh-yeah-yes-er-right!" stuttered Bell, biting his nails in the process.

Aiz smiled, her smile being soft and kind and sincere. She stood up, and asked quietly, an obvious blush creeping onto her face, "C-Can I join you for dinner at the _Mistress of Abundance?"_

Bell could swear his jaw touched the ground then.

* * *

 **'Sup again, friends! I hope you enjoyed that. It was a bit short - should I carry on?**

 **(Too bad, I am :))**

 **See you all in the NEXT chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyo little Fandigos (that is the name I am addressing you guys now. I hope you like it! I'll probably change it...xD)! It's Indigo here, with another Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon? fanfiction! I originally wanted to update it every Tuesday, but I had tons of ideas, so I decided to jot them down.**

 **Quick Note: Ryuu addresses Bell as 'Cranel-san'. It's because it doesn't sound right for me to just put 'Cranel', so this'll be one of the rare times I use a Japanese suffix in this story (I used 'Kami-sama' for Bell to address Hestia). Just thought it may cause some confusion.**

 **Quick Note #2: Actually, I think Ryuuu will address most people formally...so adding '-san' at the end of most people's names. However, since Syr has been a close friend to her for ages, she addresses her as just 'Syr'.**

 **I HAD SPARE TIME Disclaimers:**

 **Disclaimer:** Oh Indigooooo! Your time for disclaiming such is here! Yes, it's...  
 **Me:** O  
 **Disclaimer:** _Disclaimer Time! Cue the musical music, DJ Disclaim!  
_ **Me:** Kill  
 **Disclaimer:** You don't want to say it? You let me have all the fun, Indigo! ^.^  
 **Me:** help  
 **Disclaimer:** Indigo doesn't own any of the characters, nor does she own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon!  
 **Me:** the pain is realistic  
 **Disclaimer:** Ohoho, that was so much fun! I'm so glad we're friends, Indigo! Let's hang out _forever more!_  
 **Me:** save me  
 **Disclaimer:** Oh, I love being friends with you Indigo! Disclaiming is _so much fun,_ especially with friends! Let's _never part!_ Heehee...  
 **Me:** (She's being fair. **I don't own Danmachi or any of it's characters, after all...** ) ...  
 **Disclaimer:** _Friends...forever...! Teehee..._

* * *

 _'You FIEND! Absolute fiend!'_

 _'Eating...with_ her? _Lowlife! Nobody should eat with_ her! _Nobody is worth enough for her!'_

 _'I'm jealous.'_

That's what Bell felt people were trying to convey (through their harsh gazes) when he and Aiz entered the Mistress of Abundance and settled at a four-seat table. That's what Bell felt people were trying to convey when he and Aiz ordered food from Syr and Ryuu. That's what Bell felt people were trying to convey when he and Aiz took their food from the two waitresses and invited Syr plus Ryuu to join them. That's what Bell felt when he and Aiz and Ryuu and Syr all sat at one table, eating food...wait, nope. The messages changed. Instead, they were:

 _'You CHEATER! You absolute fiendish cheater!'_

 _'Eating with all three?! What a three-timer! Disgusting! I want to_ puke!'

 _'I'm even more jealous.'_

Trying to ignore the angry men, Bell asked, "Syr, Ryuu, we aren't disturbing your work, are we?"

Syr shook her head, and patted at her mouth with a handkerchief. "Mm, no, Bell."

"Mama Mia said we could be borrowed every time you visit - it doesn't seem very often," said Ryuu, putting down a knife and fork.

"Ryuu! Shh, you can't be that full on!" hissed Syr, nudging Ryuu. She then faced Aiz and Bell once again. "Sorry...Ryuu's just being truthful. I have to admit, though; you don't come here as much as I want you to...!" Syr blushed bright red, covering her mouth. She then carried on, in a muffled voice, "I-I meant...um...you came here quickly after I asked you to! Aiz, you came too? I didn't notice...you...for the...last...ten minutes..." Syr's voice turned quieter and quieter, until it was barely audible. She hung her head, embarrassed.

Aiz stopped cutting all her fish into small squares that were all equal in size. She looked up from her plate. "Ah...yes. Dinner."

"Dinner," echoed Bell absently.

For a long while, there was silence on that small, rectangular table.

Syr got up suddenly. "Well, we should start cleaning up." Her face was still faintly red, but she smiled as though nothing had happened. "Bell, can you pay now? I have a feeling you may be busy..."

"Oh! Payment! Yep, here..." Bell grabbed a bag out of his backpack. It was the exact amount of valis needed to pay for the dinner. Syr accepted it by first thoroughly deciding what angle she should hold the bag from, and obviously avoiding Bell's hand.

"Um...bye," stuttered Syr. She then quickly walked away.

"Cranel-san, Wallenstein-san, it was lovely to join you," informed Ryuu very formally, before following Syr with a pile of plates. It left Bell and Aiz just awkwardly sitting next to each other, Aiz still cutting her fish into squares, before eating each one very reluctantly.

"Aiz...you've finished? I can bring it over to Syr," offered Bell, taking the plate and the cutlery.

"...Thank you," replied Aiz.

Another awkward silence.

Bell hastily got up, breaking the silence between him and Aiz. He took the plate before Aiz stood up too, and pushed her chair in. "I'll follow," she said simply.

"Um...okay."

 _Urgh,_ thought Bell frustratedly. What he had honestly expected and, dare he say it, _wanted,_ was a nice, romantic meal with just the two of them - him and Aiz. But, it turned into a four-people meal, with jealous men _everywhere._

Oh, and a lot of awkwardness.

* * *

 **Welcome back Fandigos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit short, I'm sorry! I'll make it up for you by either posting _another_ chapter or a one-shot/drabble! **

**For now, see you later!**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's (because they're by you/u):**

 **-I muffin derpy :** Thank you so much! It wasn't something I was _particularly_ proud of, but the story'll get better...and more cringe-worthy, haha!

 **-Spartan719 :** Well, I'm glad you were the _slightest_ bit entertained, haha! Thank you for wanting to keep an eye on it, though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandigos, it's Indigo! Nice to see you again! You look a bit taller - who am I kidding? You look exactly the same, haha. In fact, I can't see you!**

 **That was a strange intro.**

 **Thanks for the support! I'm having fun writing cringe-worthy stuff...it makes me laugh, haha!**

 **And yes, the character 'Disclaimer' has returned...**

 **Disclaimer:** Yoohoo! _Indigo!  
_ **Me:** O no  
 **Disclaimer:** Didn't you say we'd be _friends, forever?_ Teehee, didn't you?  
 **Me:** no  
 **Disclaimer:** Oh, you do make me laugh! Teeheehee...  
 **Me:**...  
 **Disclaimer:** You're shy! How sweet...  
 **Me:**...  
 **Disclaimer:** How was my day? Oh, thank you for asking, Indi! Doesn't Indi sound _so_ cute? It's my new nickname for you! But my day was _fabulous,_ I went and played with a lot of my sweet, kind friends - don't be jealous, we're still friends, Indi! After all, we're inseparable! I mean, I have a lot of _fabulous_ friends, and some may be reading this right now! _Yoohoo!_ Oh, you all look so grown-up... Oh my, it's been a year, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since you were a tiny little Claim, not even grown-up to a Claimer yet! You all look so fabulous, my - your mothers must be proud! Indi, meet some friends - _yoohoo!  
_ **Me:**...  
 **Disclaimer:** I'm so glad you're my friend, Indi! Back to the fun! We're playing...  
 **Me:**...  
 **Disclaimer:** _Disclaimer Time!_ **Indigo does not own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon? or any of its characters!** Teehee...

* * *

It was a few days after that awkward, um, dinner with Aiz, Ryuu and Syr. Bell had just gotten his status done in the small shack/cottage that he and Hestia lived in. Hestia, while sitting on the squeaky couch, was furiously staring at the piece of paper that held Bell's status.

 _That Wallenwhatsit girl!_ thought Hestia, irked. It annoyed her that someone _else_ was changing Bell to become stronger.

"K-Kami-sama? What's my status?" asked Bell, coming over to sit next to Hestia. He quickly slipped on his murky-coloured shirt. Hestia thrusted the piece of paper into Bell's face.

"Look at it yourself," muttered Hestia stubbornly and angrily.

"W-What?! My stats are all SS-rank...apart from magic, of course...and agility! _My agility's a SSS!"_ gasped Bell, clutching the piece of paper excitedly. _"I'm a SSS!"_

Hestia groaned angrily, but then remembering this was good for an adventurer who wants to become stronger. _He's done so much for you,_ thought Hestia, _so at least try to be happy for him._ "That's great...!"

Bell grinned, but noticed something on Hestia's forehead. "K-Kami-sama? What's on your forehead?"

"Eh?" Hestia walked over to the dusty mirror and examined her forehead closely. "'Re-mem-ber shri-shrimp? Remember shrimp, the Gods Familia Banquet'... _eh?!_ It's _today?!_ Hold on..." Hestia hurried over to the table and, underneath a vase, was a damp that said:

 _1st God's Familia Banquet x bring Bell! Paired up with Loki go to Ganesha's place hall  
_

Ah. She was meant to go to the hall with _Loki_ and _her_ familia, which meant with _Flatsy-Patsy_ and _Wallenwhatsit,_ which meant that Bell was going to be all embarrassed and cute - no, he is _always_ cute - but he wasn't going to be embarrassed and cute because of Hestia, no, not because of _her,_ but because of that _Wallenwhatsit,_ because of a _human,_ not because of his loving Goddess, because of a _human._ So what if she's the strongest fighter? So what if she's the Sword Princess? _Hestia_ was a _Goddess._

 _Hah! Wallenwhatsit has some competition,_ thought Hestia gleefully.

"Kami-sama?" queried Bell, stepping towards Hestia. He peered at the piece of paper. " _What?_ We-we're-banquet-Aiz-Ganesha?!" stuttered Bell, taken aback.

Hestia sighed, and decided to just _accept it._ She swiftly turned around, and winked at Bell. "Yup! We're going to a banquet!"

* * *

"I'm _so_ excited!"

"Captain, why don't we share a room...teehee?"

"Um..."

"Aiz, I'm _so_ happy! Let's share a room!"

"N-No! _I will not permit it, Tiona!"_

 _"Eh?_ Not permit it, _ah?_ I suppose _you_ want to share a room with her, Lefiya!"

" _N-No!"_

"Bete, I bet you want to share a room with Aiz."

"S-Shut up!"

"Haha..."

Aiz wiped her forehead. "I can't believe how sunny it is..."

"Right, Aiz?" said Loki, bounding over. She stared up at the sky. "I wonder if Shrimp noticed the message I left her..."

"Message?"

"Ah, nothing..." chuckled Loki. Returning to her normal, perverted state, she whined, "Aiz, I'm really hot...can I shade myself underneath your skirt?" Loki lunged after Aiz's legs, falling head-first onto the rocky floor. They were outside Ganesha's Great Hall, and waiting for Hestia and Bell to arrive.

"Hey, I see them!" called out a member, pointing towards the distance. There was Bell and Hestia, wandering towards the Hall.

Bete immediately growled, "We're being joined by _them?!_ Urgh, whatever."

Loki heard the annoying voice of the short Goddess; "Oh, there's Flatsy!"

Feeling tears in her eyes, Loki cried out, "Shut up, Shrimp!"

* * *

She smirked. _Haha, Loki's still upset about being a total flatso,_ thought Hestia evilly. "Didn't I ask you not to let me down with those tiny little things again?"

"K-Kami-sama," said Bell, "shouldn't we just go over and greet them?"

"Not yet, Bell," grinned Hestia mischievously, "I have to humiliate Loki some more."

Bell, unable to take any more, grabbed Hestia by the arm and ran forwards towards the Loki Familia. "Hey! _Bell..."_ complained Hestia. "Ah well. I can now torment li'l Flatsy-Patsy here!" Forcing Bell's hand off her arm, Hestia pointed accusingly at Loki's flat chest.

"Shut-UP-Shrimp!" hissed Loki, bending down to tug on Hestia's cheeks.

Bell put out a hand, worried. "Um...Kami-sama."

"Hey! It's the Argonaut!" giggled Tiona, bouncing over. "Hello, Argonaut!"

"Hello..." answered Bell, not really paying attention. He was staring at Aiz, whose eyes were also fixated on him.

"Bell," she smiled.

He wasn't so sure, but did it feel hotter than sixty degrees or was it him?

* * *

"I'm glad you came!" boomed Ganesha, standing proudly in the middle of the hall. It's floors were red velvet, and the room was so elegant - it was white and gold, with chandeliers. The Loki Familia and Hestia's very small Familia had entered Ganesha's Great Hall, and were marvelling at it, Bell especially - he'd never seen anything so... _wonderful._

"I am Ganesha!" bellowed Ganesha, spreading his arms. "Welcome!"

"Why are we even here...?" muttered Bete.

"You may be wondering why you're even here!" exclaimed Ganesha (Bete tripped backwards in shock). "Well, it's been a while since our Familia's have had a holiday - so I've issued one! You may not know it, but underneath my Hall is a hotel! The Loki Familia..." Ganesha pointed at Loki, "and the Hestia Familia..." He then pointed at Hestia, "are staying in the same hotel!"

"Why _them?"_ scowled Bete.

"'Why _them'_ is the question you may be asking yourself!" yelled Ganesha (Bete stepped back a couple of steps, awestruck). "Well, since Loki's Familia is quite big, and Hestia's quite small, I decided to pair you up!"

"Are we sharing rooms?" pondered Bete.

"Yes, you are sharing rooms!" roared Ganesha (Bete fell on the floor). "Two people per room! Doesn't matter what gender you are!"

"How do you determine who you're sharing with?" asked a random member.

"These papers tell you!" Pieces of paper flew down from the sky. They had different numbers on each one. "If you get the same number as one person, you share it with them!"

After that, it was chaos. There was a scramble to try to get the same number paper as the person you wanted to share with. Bell felt something lightly brush against his hair, and grabbed a piece of paper. It read:

 **63**

 _I wonder who got 63?_ wondered Bell, looking for a partner to match his 63. There were people yelling out their numbers to find the person they were sharing with. Since he was distracted by searching his room-mate, Bell didn't notice Aiz in front of him, and bumped into her. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's okay," reassured Aiz, smiling. Bell felt his face, once more, turn bright red. Trying to not cause another awkward situation **(A/N haha, if only I could tell him to read the title and summary of this story)** he asked,

"What number did you get?"

Aiz unfolded her piece of paper. "63," she said.

 _63?_

 _63?!_

"I-I'm sharing with you?!" shrieked Bell.

Aiz looked at his piece of paper. "It seems so, yes." And, was it just Bell's imagination or did Aiz suddenly turn red?

Nope, she was definitely blushing.

 _This is gonna be an awkward holiday!_ thought Bell, blushing too. It was going to be...awkward, of course, to say the least.

But everything awkward counts, right?

* * *

 **Ahh, this was extremely funny to write! I enjoyed it - I hope you did too!**

 **I'll see you next time!**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's:**

 **I muffin derpy -** It's nice to see you again! I'm glad you're happy with the story! x Indigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Fandigos! I'm loving writing this - I'm hoping you're loving reading these stories!**

 **Disclaimer isn't here today, she's on holiday with a friend -cough-** ** _yeah right_** **-cough-.**

 **So _I'm_ doing the Disclaimer today.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _'Go to your rooms_ **(A/N that sounds harsh)** _\- its number is the number written on the piece of paper - and get settled. At eleven pm a great ball will be held back here. Clothes? They're in your rooms, so don't worry! Have fun!'_

That was what Ganesha had said.

 _Have fun._

Bell wished he could, but all he could think about was how he was _sharing a room with Aiz. Aiz Wallenstein. The Sword Princess!_

"Bell?" asked Aiz. Bel started at her voice, and realised she was trying to speak to him.

"Hngmeph?" was all Bell could get out. They were standing in the hallway. It had the same, red velvet floor, golden walls and more chandeliers - it looked very regal. It seemed never ending. There were doors equally spaced out on both walls - the doors looked exactly the same, apart from the fact that there was a different number on each door - odd numbers on the left, even on the right.

And Bell and Aiz were standing right in front of room 63.

"We should enter our room right now, Bell," said Aiz. Bell nodded in agreement, and opened the door before:

"Urgh, why'd I have to be paired up with _you,_ outta all people?!"

"Hmph. Ditto to _you, Flatsy."_

"Uggg. What number are we?"

"Um...65, I think."

Two familiar voices. Arguing.

 _Oh no._

The two people neared - someone short and someone tall. Someone with long black hair and someone with short red hair. And they were both Goddesses...

"Bell!" squealed Hestia, noticing Bell. She hurried over, and went and hugged Bell.

"Aiz!" exclaimed Loki, noticing Aiz. Loki ran over, and went to hug Aiz...

...But got a smack in the forehead instead.

"K-Kami-sama!" smiled Bell. "Hello!"

Hestia grinned, and then saw Aiz. "What's _Wallenwhatsit_ doing here?"

Bell gulped. He didn't know how Hestia would react (not too good, he suspected), but he mumbled, "Um, about that..."

"Ah yes, about that. I'm sharing a room with Bell," said Aiz, stepping on Loki's while the Goddess was on the floor.

 _"WHAT?!"_

* * *

"Ahh, Bell!" sobbed Hestia, being dragged away by one of Ganesha's familia. "Why?!"

"Aiz!" cried out Loki, reaching out, also being dragged away by one of Ganesha's familia. "Now I'll _never_ be able to touch your-!" Fortunately, the two were dragged into their room before Aiz or Bell could hear anymore. And, before anybody else could question what was happening, they rushed into room 63 and locked the door.

"Your Goddess is as nice as ever, isn't she?" asked Aiz, smiling a sweet, kind, innocent smile that caused Bell's heart to turn and him to blush furiously.

"Ehgreahnm..." murmured Bell, which generally meant 'yeah I guess so'.

Inside their room was the same red velvet floor; the same golden walls; the same chandelier. There was a glass, round table at the end of the room, with two chairs. There was a red velvet couch. Built into the wall was a wardrobe, but its walls were mirrors. And there was a glass bedside table that had a wooden clock on it, and next to the bedside table was a...

Was a _double bed._

Not two separate beds, oh no. A _double bed._ It had a golden frame, and it had a canopy that was made out of red silk. The bed covers were also red, and the pillows white.

What Bell couldn't get out of his mind was that it was a _double bed._

Aiz set her sword against the wardrobe and glanced at the clock. "It's eight o'clock," she confirmed. "We should take a nap before the ball, since it's probably going to go through the night."

 _Take a nap?_

"Urkk," choked Bell, stumbling backwards.

"What's the matter?" questioned Aiz, taking off her boots. She lent them against the wardrobe, too. Then, Aiz walked back to the bed and sat down. "Bell, you should sleep."

"Narrrk," gurgled Bell.

"Huh?"

Bell pointed at the double bed. "Double bed...?!"

And he had just caused Aiz to feel embarrassed, great. She was blushing. Oh, that's great. He had caused her to feel uncomfortable _again._

"Um...I can lie far away from you, if you want," suggested Aiz.

 _She's so air-headed,_ thought Bell. He shook his head, and said, "I'll sleep on the couch. I always sleep on the couch back at home, and Kami-sama always sleeps on the double bed."

"No," refused Aiz firmly. "Sleep on the bed."

"B-But..." stuttered Bell.

"On the bed," insisted Aiz.

So that's how Bell Cranel, the 14-year-old boy, ended up sleeping on the double bed with Aiz Wallenstien, a 16-year-old girl, and his crush. They didn't bother sleeping under the covers. They didn't bother changing into pyjamas, either. They just lied down on the bed.

Two minutes in and Bell heard a soft, breathing sound next to him. Aiz had fallen asleep.

 _She still falls asleep so fast,_ observed Bell, getting on his side and just watching Aiz sleep. _I should probably take a nap, too._

And, ignoring the fact that he was sleeping in the _same bed as_ Aiz Wallenstein, Bell lied down, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **08:36 PM**

There was no way out of the tight, firm grasp that Aiz had in her sleep. Bell struggled and squirmed, but Aiz would not release him.

After only half an hour, Bell had woken up to see that Aiz was hugging him very tightly. Embarrassed, he tried to wake her up - but she did not. So, he tried to get out of her grasp.

Result: He was still stuck.

It was a good thing that Aiz was wearing her normal clothes (skirt and blouse) instead of her armour, otherwise it would've been _very uncomfortable,_ and Bell would not have gave in and just decide to let her carry on hugging him.

What other choice did he have?

So Bell just left her be, and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **10:54 PM**

Aiz's eyes fluttered open, revealing her golden irises. In front of her, she saw...

 _What was it?_

An... _ear?_

 _Why was there an ear?_

Aiz also spotted tufts of white hair.

 _Old man?_

 _No...Bell!_

She tried to recall what happened. Where were they? Oh - that's right. They had rested on the bed, and they had taken a nap. But hadn't she said to sleep very far away from Bell? Could she have rolled over?

 _Oh no._

Aiz got up abruptly, taking in where she was. Yes, she was _definitely_ in her and Bell's room - and yes, she had just been hugging Bell in her sleep; one of her arms were still under Bell's back.

Aiz felt her face turn bright red. She covered her face, even though Bell was asleep...he did sleep peacefully. Uncovering her face, Aiz just admired Bell's sleeping position - his mouth slightly apart; his arms by his side. He looked very... _carefree_ in his sleep. He looked very kind.

As Aiz thought these thoughts, her mind went back to when her father had said that Aiz would once find her own hero. It was strange how she thought that when she looked at Bell - could he be her hero?

 _Impossible,_ thought Aiz, frowning slightly. It was as though Aiz would never find her hero.

Or could she?

She pondered that for a while. _Why am I thinking about this?_ she though suddenly. Bell had caused her to have so many nostalgic memories...so many painful memories.

Aiz stared at Bell again, and then leant forward towards his head.

"It's okay if you won't be my hero, Bell," whispered Aiz, "because _I'll_ be _your_ hero."

* * *

 **Ah, that was awkwardly awkward to write...haha xD. I hope you enjoyed it, though, because I consider it the best chapter so far! It went a bit deep, eek!**

 **A/R/N (Author's Random Note): I was writing a poem today, and I just read it again, and I read one of the verses, and I thought 'what a coincidence! It describes Aiz perfectly!'**

 **It read:**

 **She's been waiting for a hero  
** **Like the ones she's seen in tales  
** **Of damsels being saved everyday  
** **By charming, handsome males**

 **See you next time!**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's:**

 **Spartan719 -** I'm really glad you're still satisfied! And yes, I posted two chapters in one day...haha, I like writing! This one was a bit hard to write, though...

 **StplDragonBurst -** I'm happy that you're excited for this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Fandigos! S.O Indigo here, with another chapter of 'but everything awkward counts'! I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

 **I can't believe we've already arrived at the first milestone - chapter five! In this chapter, at the end, where I do my 'RevU's', I will be doing a special shout out to two people who were the first two people to review, and are generally really nice and kind :).**

 **So, on with the Disclaimer act!**

 **Disclaimer:** I'm ill.

 **Well, I guess _I'll_ be doing the Disclaimer!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do _not_ own Danmachi/is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon? or any of it's characters!**

* * *

 _A heavy pant rang throughout the claustrophobic dungeon, followed by a roar. Was it still there? Behind him? The near roar answered that question._

 _He had to carry on running - he had to run, he had to_ run. _Standing ground and fighting it wasn't an option - he was_ just too weak.

 _And then there he was - at the place he most dreaded. A dead end. Crap. What could he do? He took one glance behind him - wrong decision. Now, staring at the beast, all he could do was stare at it in horror - it had a disgusting look, and a strange smell. He should run. He'd be able to outrun it if he quickly slipped past. But he couldn't. He was paralysed in shock. What could he do?_

 _The Minotaur neared, causing him, the young adventurer, to back against the wall. He slid down. All he could do was watch in fear. Goodbye dungeon. Goodbye world._

 _Maybe he'd meet his grandfather. That would be nice. He could tell him all about how he had been an adventurer. That would be comforting._

 _The Minotaur was right in front of him now, so close he could smell its breath. This was it._

 _Bell screamed._

 _'AiiiiiieeeeeEEEEEEEEE..."_

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" shrieked Bell, waking up from his sleep and sitting up. He had had his first nightmare in a long time.

 _I haven't thought about that incident for a long time,_ thought Bell, his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Aiz walked over.

Bell looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine, just...why are you in a dress?"

Aiz was, indeed, in a dress, and it was the first time Bell had ever seen her in one. It was a white dress, long and simple. The top half was like a white t-shirt. The bodice was decorated with hundreds of jewels. The back of it was open - however, ribbon was criss-crossed across the open part. The actual _dress_ part was pleated. Around the bottom of the dress were white sequins.

 _Pretty,_ admired Bell.

"This?" asked Aiz, picking up a corner of her dress, then letting it drop back down. "Remember, at 11 o'clock a ball will be held. Most familias and Gods will be there." Aiz looked at the clock, and said, "you should hurry and get changed into some different clothes. The ball is going to start in four minutes."

Bell nodded, and went over to the wardrobe. He opened the far right one, and looked inside. There were dozens of suits, but there was one that caught his eye - it was a brown suit - the same shade of brown as his coat, actually. It was a brown jacket with a white long-sleeved shirt. There were black trousers and black leather shoes. As Bell inspected the jacket closely, he realised that it had the black patch that his coat had... _in exactly the same place._

It was as if this room was destined for him.

"I've picked out a suit," announced Bell.

"That's good," smiled Aiz. There was an awkward silence after that that lasted around thirty seconds.

Bell broke the silence by saying, "Um, Aiz...can you turn around so I can get changed?"

Aiz's face turned a light shade of red. "Um, yes..." she mumbled, turning around and covering her eyes.

 _She really is air-headed,_ thought Bell, grinning.

* * *

"Asfi, are you _sure_ this is Bell's floor?" asked Hermes, glancing around the hallway. He and Asfi had somehow sneaked into the hotel that Loki's and Hestia's familias were staying in.

"Hermes, I researched," sighed Asfi, walking forwards.

Hermes tagged along. "'Researched'?" he laughed.

"Well..." Realising she had nothing to say in response to Hermes, she quickly changed the subject. "What do you want with the Little Rookie and the Sword Princess, anyway? It's room 63, Hermes," she added on, seeing Hermes try to open room 53.

"Ah, thanks Asfi...and what do I want with them?" Hermes chortled. "Let's say I like seeing cute couples."

Asfi looked taken aback and stopped walking suddenly. "Hermes!" she scolded.

"Nyaha," he chuckled. "Oh, we're at room 63."

* * *

Bell opened the door. He had finished changing and told Aiz that they could go now. He was about to go out, but instead, deciding to be a gentleman, let Aiz through first.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"That's nice, Bell. being a gentleman," said a voice. Hermes appeared from behind the door, along with Asfi, who had the look that meant urgh-why-am-I-here-with-this-idiot? on her face.

"H-Hermes?" gasped Bell. "What are you doing here?"

"Nyaha. I'm here to visit you before the ball," grinned Hermes. "But it's starting soon. We should get going."

Aiz nodded wordlessly, before walking away. "Wait! Aiz!" called out Hermes. Aiz stopped, and looked back.

"Yes?"

Pointing at Bell, Hermes asked, "Shouldn't Bell really be _escorting_ a lady to the ball? It's dangerous to go alone, after all **(A/N look at who you're talking to)**." Hermes scooped up Asfi, and smiled.

"Hermes!" complained Asfi, waving her legs.

"Shh," soothed Hermes. "I'm escorting you."

Asfi snorted. " _Who_ are you escorting?"

Hermes ignored that remark, and said to Bell and Aiz, "You two better go together. But for now, I'll take first leave with li'l Asfi." Saying that, he skipped away, carrying Asfi bridal-style.

Bell and Aiz just stood there, frozen in shock. Then, Aiz mumbled, "Um...I guess you should escort me, then."

Bell stuttered, "W-What? I mean, y-yeah, sure." Bell walked towards Aiz, and offered his arm to Aiz, who took it _very_ hesitantly and awkwardly. They walked through the hallway and towards the stairs, making their way to the ball.

* * *

Little did Bell and Aiz know that, behind a table with a vase that obtained a flower, were the not-very-well hidden Hermes and Asfi. They watched, very closely, Bell and Aiz walking past them.

Once they passed, Asfi and Hermes stopped hiding.

"Result," whispered Hermes, smirking.

* * *

 **Haha, Hermes makes me laugh. But thanks for reading! I wasn't very motivated today, so sorry if it wasn't very good...(I encountered 'Writer's Block')**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's:**

 **:** Thank you so much! I appreciate the kind words!

 **I muffin derpy:** They were quite weird, weren't they? Thank you for loving this story!

 **Spartan719** **:** Thank you so much for the lovely words! I'm glad you thought it was worth it!

 **my music is anime:** That was quite a nice chapter, I have to admit. It was more deep than the others. Glad you're loving the story, by the way!

 **Guest:** Sorry I didn't reply earlier! _Just_ got your review! But yes, Bell is my favourite character, 'cuz you just _have_ to love Bell, don't you? He's adorable and sweet and innocent and oblivious and just so amazing, as he's always aiming for the top no _matter what,_ because he wants to reach Aiz's level so he can stand next to her and be considered 'worthy' of her. In my opinion, if you have Bell, you should be grateful! He's wonderful!

 **And I'd like to specially thank I muffin derpy and Spartan719 as they were here from chapter 1 up to chapter 5, being _extremely_ kind and wonderful. Thank you!**

 **Now to reach 10 chapters! _Let's aim high!_**

 **x Indigo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Fandigos! I am** ** _incredibly_** **sorry for not posting for a whole day, I was out on a day trip. To make up for it, I will be releasing my new story(ies) out** **today** **(hopefully - at least** ** _one_** **chapter of** ** _one_** **story will be released). I will be editing my profile to show my timetable of the story uploads, so the very** ** _on point_** **viewers can see what stories I upload on which days. I will most** ** _definitely_** **be uploading this story everyday (unless something happens to pop up - if that** ** _does_** **happen, I will explain with a formal apology attached at the end).**

 **Disclaimer hasn't said anything for four days, now, and is eager to do the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer:** Hello Indigo! Hello! I'm so happy to be doing the Disclaimer again! I will get straight on it: **Indigo does not own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon? or any of it's characters!**

 **Thank you, Disclaimer - now** ** _roll the story_**

* * *

Bell could hear the music as he and Aiz, who he was escorting very awkwardly, neared the hall. They could already see many people dancing, and twice as many people eating the food that was set on the long, white-clothed tables that were scattered around. There was one _particular_ person that just stood out, as she was greedily scoffing up most of the food.

And that person had happened to notice Bell walk in arm-in-arm with the Sword Princess.

"Bell!" screeched Hestia. "W-What are you doing with _Wallenwhatsit?_ Why are you walking with her?!" At her loud voice, most people turned to glare at Hestia, then carried on dancing.

"K-Kami-sama!" gulped Bell. Aiz let go of Bell's arm worriedly.

Hestia, still absolutely furious, screamed, "Yes, you _better_ let go of Bell's arm!" However, realising that she was attracting negative attention, Hestia stopped shrieking. She stomped over and grabbed Bell's arm. "Come on, Bell!" Protesting, Bell was taken away by Hestia.

"Aiz!" squealed a voice happily. Aiz turned around and saw Loki running towards her...dressed in a _suit? In a red suit?_

"L-Loki?" stuttered Aiz. "You're in a...in a..."

Loki stopped running towards Aiz. "Hmm? This? Oh, this is a _suit_ **(A/N thank you captain obvious)** ," Loki stated. Then, realising that was not what Aiz was trying to ask, Loki said, "I don't like dresses."

Loki didn't not _like_ them - she _despised_ them. How are you meant to run in them? Do they look cool? Pfft, puh- _lease,_ wearing a plastic freaking _bag_ would make you look flashier. But, seeing Aiz in a dress then, Loki thought, _Maybe it just depends on who wears them - but then again, Aiz looks good in anything!_

And then she started fantasizing Aiz in different costumes - ah, the perverted thoughts of a Goddess.

"Are you okay? You're drooling a bit..." informed Aiz, pointing at Loki's mouth. The Goddess quickly wiped away the drool at her mouth, and said,

"I'm fine, I've just been chasing your _butt for a long time now..."_ And, being the _very perverted Goddess she was,_ Loki reached for Aiz's butt...just a bit more now...

"Do I see red bean cream?" said Aiz excitedly, running towards one of the white tables - and yes, Loki did fall over, and yes, Loki did, once again, miss her chance, being the bad-timing Goddess she was.

* * *

Hermes and Asfi finally reached the top of the stairs. They looked around for Bell and Aiz, only to see that they were already taken by their overly protective Goddesses.

"We're too late!" sighed Hermes. Asfi wiped her forehead in relief, and said, quite quickly,

"Guess we'll have to try again next year! Ah well, we tried! Now, I heard the pastries are _delicious..._ Hermes?" Hermes was tugging on Asfi's arm.

"I didn't say we had to _give up,_ Asfi. We just have to...cause a distraction."

Asfi immediately refused, "No. No, I am _not causing another fight._ No way."

"I prefer 'cause a distraction'," Hermes stated. "'Cause a fight' sounds too suspicious. Plus, it's for the good of the two juveniles. Now, _please, Asfi?"_ The God attempted at puppy eyes - and, unfortunately, the attempt was a success, as Asfi was a sucker for cuteness.

"Fine! But," reminded Asfi, "you'll owe me."

"I always owe you, Asfi."

* * *

Hestia reached up for two plates. She handed one to Bell, and they walked around, wondering what they should eat. "I'm not that hungry," commented Hestia, "so I'm not going to eat that much."

Bell glanced at Hestia's plate, which was piled up with food. "A-As you say, Kami-sama..."

The two were so interested in the food that they did not notice Hermes sneaking up behind them. They did not notice Hermes taking some icing from a cake and smearing it over Hestia's blue dress. They did not notice him painting a jam smiley face on Hestia's gown. They did not notice him writing 'shrimp' on Hestia's back with a black pen...then slipping the black pen _into one of Hestia's pockets._

And Asfi did exactly the same thing to Loki, except she wrote 'flatsy-patsy'.

And the two did not notice a thing.

* * *

"Hestia! Hestia!" called out Hermes. He jogged over, and said, "Have you _seen_ your dress?"

Hestia looked over her shoulder, then turned around fully. "Hermes? And my dress? I know, isn't it beautiful?" Bell looked at her dress, and then spotted the back...

...and shrieked.

"W-What's the matter, Bell?" asked Hestia, panicking. "Is it a spider? _Is it a spider?!"_

"K-Kami-sama...your dress! It's...got _food all over it!_ And it says 'shrimp' on the back!" gasped Bell. Hestia's eyes immediately lit up... _with anger._

"I bet Flatsy...no, I _know_ Flatsy did it! That idiotic Goddess...I'm going to _kill_ her!" With that, Hestia stomped off to find Loki - who had also gone, in fury, to find Hestia.

And, with Bell distracted, Hermes managed to take Bell away...towards Aiz and Asfi.

* * *

"Mission accomplished!" sang Hermes as he and Bell neared Asfi. Asfi glared at him in annoyance - she had not wanted to do that despicable act. Hermes took note of Asfi's glum expression, and insisted that 'it was all for the good of two youthful adventurers'.

"Uh huh," said Asfi. "Then it'll be good for me if you _stop it!"_

"Asfi..." whined Hermes, but then remembered why they were here. Bell and Aiz looked _extremely_ perplexed. "Oh, Bell and Aiz - it seems your Goddesses have gotten into a...dispute."

" _Dispute,_ " snorted Asfi.

Hermes carried on, "So I brought you two here to shelter you from the terrifying monsters. But, ah, me and Asfi have some business elsewhere."

"No we don't -," began Asfi, but was pulled away by Hermes, leaving Bell and Aiz standing there, still confused, as it showed on their faces ( _what-the-hell-just-happened-why-am-I-here?!_ faces).

And then _he_ happened.

* * *

Bete had appeared - stupid Bete from the Loki familia, the Bete that had an _obvious crush on Aiz,_ the one that _hated Bell..._ yup, that Bete. He just _had_ to appear at that time, when all was going well, and when the possibility of Bell and Aiz dancing together could actually happen. But _he_ appeared.

"A-Aiz!" he stammered, seeing Aiz.

"Bete," she greeted. "Hello. You look nice in the white suit."

Bete's face turned crimson. "Uh, yeah. I mean, ditto. I mean, not in a white suit. I mean, you have a dress. I mean, um, nice hair." _God-freaking-dammit,_ thought Bete in his head as he carried on muttering sentences that started with 'I mean'.

Aiz nodded and then turned back to Bell. "I forgot to apologise - sorry about my Goddess."

Bell shook his head, and said, "No, you shouldn't be apologising - actually, Kami-sama was quite reckless to act like that, so I should be saying sorry. Sorry." Bell bowed his head, then was about to walk away, when he heard Bete say:

"Uh, wanna go dance, Aiz?"

Bell turned around and watched Bete with horror - he had actually asked Aiz. And Aiz was probably going to accept. Because Bete had asked. And Bell did not. _Why hadn't he had asked?_

So Bell waited with anxiety for Aiz's agreement. But, to his surprise, he did not hear a 'yes'. He had heard something quite different.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to dance with Bell for the next one."

Bete looked taken back - Bell looked like heaven had just taken his soul. His face conveyed the message 'I could die of happiness', whereas Bete's face conveyed the message 'disgusting'.

"F-For the dance after that, then?" asked Bete. He would _not give up._

But Aiz would have to force him to, as she said, "Um, sorry, I'm dancing with Bell for the one after that too...and the one after _that_ one, too. In fact, I'm dancing with Bell for all the dances. Sorry." And with that, Aiz took Bell's arm and pulled him to the dance floor, leaving Bete standing there, like how Aiz and Bell had before.

He had just gotten shot down _cold._

* * *

Hermes was, once again, spying on Aiz and Bell. He was, once again, doing it with Asfi. And he did, once again, smirk when Bell and Aiz went off to the dance floor.

"I believe," he said, as he and Asfi walked away from their spying place (aka behind a table), "that that is one more favour I do not owe you."

"And I believe," grunted Asfi, "that I should never make deals with you ever again that involve bringing couples together."

"And I do so very believe," snickered Hermes, "that you, my dear Asfi, should not."

* * *

 **Haha, all Hermes scenes make me laugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, for sure, as of course, Hermes and Asfi, my two favourite characters, were in it.**

 **They are just the most cliché characters - a sentimental dude and a serious girl, haha.**

 **See you all later!**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's:**

 **my music is anime:** Hermes is the best character, haha x3. You should read on the wikia what happens in volume six, because it just shows that Hermes is fantabulous and an absolute shipper of Bell and Aiz.

 **Guest:** And so I have, Darth Vader!

 **I muffin derpy:** And it was...sort of, haha!

 **Spartan719:** I actually did know they did not know how to dance, haha, I read the wikia entry and it gave me the idea for this scene. I plan awkward scenes...mwahaha


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, Fandigos! I am here with chapter 7 in my hands. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer is, yet again, ill ( _ill?_ Pfft. She just doesn't want to speak to me. Why? Um...issues. Weird issues), so I will be doing the Disclaimer (sob)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do _not_ own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon and any of it's characters.**

 **So, let's start the scenario!**

* * *

The fact was that the two of them did not know how to dance.

They did not know the first _rule_ to dancing.

And they were stuck in the middle of the dance floor, just standing next to each other.

Bell looked around the room, trying to find a way out. Just as he had supposed that gap could be their escape from the dance floor, he spotted Hestia and Loki blocking that spot. They were still arguing, to his disappointment, which meant if he and Aiz exited that way, what would the two Goddesses do?

Rip them to pieces.

He could imagine it right now - Hestia screaming in his ear, and Loki dragging Aiz away.

Ouch.

So, Bell decided to scrap the escape plan - but what could they do?

"We have to dance," said Aiz, as if reading Bell's thoughts.

" _Have_ to?" asked Bell. Okay, he honestly _did_ want to dance with Aiz, but he wasn't sure if _she_ wanted to dance with him. And plus, people would start teasing them and saying that they were a couple.

Okay, he _did_ want them to do that, but he wasn't certain if Aiz wanted them to.

"We _have_ to," answered Aiz, nodding towards one of the white tables. Bell looked over, and saw Bete, angry and ready to beat up anyone who breathed near him. Bete saw Bell staring at him, and then drew a line across his throat, then mimed dancing. Then drew two lines across his throat.

"You," muttered Bell, as Bete pointed at him. "Dance," carried on Bell, as Bete mimed the waltz. "Aiz," murmured Bell, as Bete pointed at Aiz. Then Bete drew _another_ line across his throat. Bell looked away, and then turned to Aiz.

"Um, Aiz, I don't want to question your sense, but wouldn't it be better if we didn't dance?" asked Bell. He glimpsed over at Bete, who was still furiously drawing lines across his throat. "Bete seems to be saying that if I dance with you, I'll sorta...kinda die. By him."

Aiz looked over in Bete's direction, and then, after watching his actions, nodded. "No, actually - he's saying that you _have_ to dance with me because you had taken all the dances with me."

 _I did not,_ thought Bell. _Aiz took my dances from me, actually..._

He'd admit it - he was glad she did. He was _joyous_ that she did. He was _exploding_ with happiness that came in the form of marshmallows and rainbows.

"Okay," said Bell. "The thing is, I don't know how to dance."

"This is my first time too," admitted Aiz.

Bell had mixed feelings about that. She had asked (asked? more like _forced)_ him to dance with her, for her _first dance -_ that had to special. It just _had_ to be.

But then, anything he did with Aiz Wallenstein was special, right?

* * *

Hermes waited for Asfi to come back. As he did, he pawed at the chocolate sauce that was flowing from the chocolate fountain, juggled with some sort of food that was like a sandwich but spherical, found some fish biscuits that people had left untouched (he had surprisingly found them quite tasty), almost ripped apart a woman's dress by pulling on a piece of string that had been connected to the end of her dress, and also took a quick nap that lasted around thirty seconds. He was a very busy God.

Eventally, Asfi came back. "Hermes!" she called out. Hermes opened one eye, then both eyes, and was fully awake from his thirty-second nap. He pounced at Asfi, and had somehow ended up on her shoulders, his legs around her neck and his arms around her head. He was patting Asfi's head affectionately.

"It's been forever since you went to check on them!" complained Hermes.

"Hermes, it's been five minutes," sighed Asfi.

Hermes refused to believe that. "It's been longer than that!"

Asfi rolled her eyes. Hermes was still occupying her head, and people were starting to stare at them.

"Check the actual time, Asfi!" Hermes was still being persistent. Asfi groaned, and checked her watch.

"Okay, it's been six minutes," she lied. How else was he going to stop?

Hermes smiled triumphantly, and said, "I told you, Asfi! What did I say?"

"Okay, you were right, but can you get off my head now?" asked Asfi. It was getting _terribly_ annoying, and he was messing up her hair. Plus, more people were staring at them, as if they had just performed the strangest act.

Which was sort of true, since a God was just sitting on the shoulders of a human.

It wasn't really _that_ strange, though.

"Don't want to, Asfi," he said stubbornly. "I can see them better from up here. They're not dancing at all! Maybe they didn't hear the music start. They could be deaf."

Asfi adjusted her glasses, and said, "They don't know _how_ to. And you're breaking my neck, Hermes. Please get down."

Hermes, ignoring her command, smiled and said, "They don't know how to?"

"No, they don't, now could you _get off my shoulders?"_

"Then we'll just show them how to." With that, Hermes leapt off, landing in a crouched position, and stood back up again, dusting himself off. He strode away, brushing a lock of hair out of his face.

"H-Hermes!" stuttered Asfi, running after the God. "W-Wait for me!"

* * *

Bell and Aiz were still standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor. It was halfway through the song, and Bete was staring at them from far away with a look that said 'dance or I'll beat your guts out. I'll beat them _all_ out'.

Just when it seemed like Bete was actually going to walk forward and beat their guts out, Hermes and Asfi appeared. Hermes smiled and waved. "Yo," he greeted.

"Hermes!" exclaimed Bell. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Asfi spotted you two hopelessly standing here," said Hermes, tweaking the truth. "So we came to give you a hand."

"Give them a hand?" spluttered Asfi, amused. "Hermes, I do not know the first thing about-!"

"Give them a hand," repeated Hermes firmly. He winked at Asfi, who had to trust him. He grabbed Asfi's right hand with his left hand, and told Bell and Aiz to do the same. They did it so hastily and clumsily that Hermes could do nothing but laugh.

Ah, the youth of those times.

Then, Hermes clasped Asfi's left hand, and brought her in front of him, to which Bell and Aiz copied.

"It's the waltz," whispered Hermes. "Just copy me."

And he and Asfi started dancing the waltz, doing it flawlessly. "And you say you don't know the first thing about dancing!" teased Hermes. Asfi blushed, and murmured something that Hermes could not hear.

Bell and Aiz watched them in awe - they were perfectly in sync. They attempted to copy them, and in fact were quite good, only making a few mistakes. After a long minute of silence between them, Aiz asked: "Bell, have you ever thought of having a girlfriend?"

Bell started at this question. _Yes, many,_ many _times,_ he thought, but instead queried, "Um, why?"

"Just thinking. Tiona had asked me a question similar to it, about having a feeling different then entering the dungeon," explained Aiz. "I just wondered."

Trying not to stain their friendship, Bell responded, "Um, no."

Was it him, or did Aiz's eyes lose their happiness for a second, and did her smile quickly turn into a frown?

No, it couldn't have been.

But Bell couldn't help but hope...

"Okay then," mumbled Aiz, and the rest of the dance was danced in silent.

* * *

Luckily, the rest of the dances didn't go very disastrously, as Bell and Aiz had copied Hermes and Aiz. At the end of the dance, Hermes waved goodnight to the two adventurers, and pulled Asfi away.

"That went surprisingly well," commented Asfi.

"Whatever I plan always goes surprisingly well," grinned Hermes.

'Mm' was all Asfi had in response to that. As they walked towards their hotel, Hermes spotted Bell and Aiz walking next to each other down the stairs. Asfi followed his gaze and saw them too.

"You don't think we've ruined their friendship, do you?" asked Asfi, horrified.

Hermes chuckled and said, "Does that look like ruining friendship? No, I believe we've deepened the bond."

Asfi sighed, and said, "Whatever you say, Hermes. Whatever you say."

* * *

 **I love the Hermes an Asfi scenes so _freaking much._ Is it bad that I'm starting to ship the two together? Is it?**

 **Anyway, hope you're enjoying it so far! I have very, _very_ sneaky plans for the next chapter, hahahaha...**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's:**

 **Spartan719:** Hermes has the cleverest of plans, of course! And thank you for the support!

 **GorillaComingATYA:** Thank you for the kind words! I am indeed intending to continue this piece - how could I not?

 **my music is anime:** Maybe we should start a Hermes fan club...we can both be captain, of course!


	8. Author's Note

**Hey Fandigos!**

 **You may be wondering, 'Stupid Indigo hasn't posted for 3 days blah (3? Or was it 2?)!'**

 **Well, I have an explanation.**

 **So, I'm sorta ill (** ** _really_** **ill) and so I'm resting a bit** **in bed by reading Throne of Glass (DORIANxCELEANA)**

 **And so I won't be able to post for a while, as I want a full recovery.**

 **Don't worry, I'm still carrying on this story!**

 **Just encountering an illness.**

 **So I hope you all understand, and I'll see you for chapter...8!**

 **x Indigo**

 **P.S This also applies for the story 'your red eyes ring a bell'. Well, of course it would! But I couldn't be bothered to type another note to post on that story, and since this one was more popular, I decided to post it here. So yeah.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Eyoha Fandigos! (Eyoha is somehow my way of saying 'hello', ahahaha) Now, don't cover your screens or keyboards - I am** ** _not_** **sneezing to my hearts content currently, to my luck. I** ** _have_** **got a box of tissues sitting right next to my mouse just in case I** ** _do_** **lose control over my sneezing and coughing, or if I just need to blow my nose.**

 **I have to admit, being ill has its...perks. Even though it's horrendous and one of the worst feelings one could have, at least I don't have to go...** ** _outside_** **in the horrible British weather that occupies Britain right now (seriously, weather - it's freaking** ** _summer,_** **not fall, don't start blasting all your rain on** ** _me!)._** **So that's good.**

 **One thing that** ** _isn't_** **good is that Disclaimer here has been trying to feed me medicine and just caring for me and it is getting quite...troublesome (troublesome? More like plain old** ** _annoying,_** **much to my dismay).**

 **Disclaimer:** Indy? Indigo? Who are you talking to?

 **Oh crap. Here comes Disclaimer.**

 **Me:** Oh, um...just talking on the phone with some friends! Some Fanfiction reviewers...  
 **Disclaimer:** _Fanfiction?_ Indy, you're not _on_ Fanfiction, are you? You know you're still ill, and being near electronic devices is bad as they expose radioactive waves that could _fatally_ damage your system, possibly - no, _definitely_ making it harder for you to heal quickly-  
 **Me:** Disclaimer, I'm perfectly well enough to go on to Fanfiction, and you know it.  
 **Disclaimer:** Indy, dear, you're still so... _weak._ No offence, dear.  
 **Me:** Much taken.  
 **Disclaimer:** No, dear... Oh, Indy.  
 **Me:** _Fine then...time to activate...PUPPY EYES!  
_ **Disclaimer:** Okay then, Indy! I'll let you...hmph. But _I_ am doing the disclaimer! Okay?  
 **Me:** Be my guest (result!).  
 **Disclaimer:** **Indigo does not own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Try to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon or any of its characters!**

* * *

 _It was a pure white building._

 _Flower wreaths were hung across the walls. Candles were floating in the air, Harry-Potter style._

 _(Not many people cared about the floating candles, for some reason.)_

 _Aiz sat there, in a pew, her blonde silky hair brushing against her exposed back. She was in a snow white dress that was beautifully designed, with cream-coloured flowers decorating the skirt, and pearls scattered across the bodice. Strands of white silk were dangling off the skirt, off the flowers._

 _Aiz felt someone slip something into her hair. She turned around quickly to see Tione, flower crowns hanging off her arm. She was in her usual outfit, apart from the red designer sunglasses that were propped in her hair._

 _"Tione!" Aiz greeted._

 _"Aiz, you look_ darling, _to say the least!" grinned Tione._

Darling...? _wondered Aiz. That was a new way of speaking for Tione - it certainly was_ not _her style._

 _"You know, I was_ meant _for the job of designing dresses for a wedding!" giggled Tione, pulling out her glasses then putting them on. "I am a professional brilliant genius, you know!"_

 _"_ You _designed them?!" gasped Aiz. Tione did_ not _design clothes. She liked them, but her designing skills were about as good as her cooking skills. Yet, she claimed that_ she _created the dress that Aiz was wearing right then - the beautiful, dainty, delicate dress. Pfft. It had to be some joke._

 _But Tione thought different. "Yes, darling! Your friend designed the dress for Captain Finnikins and Riveria's wedding-kins!" giggled Tione._

RIVERIA?! _wondered_ _Aiz, shocked. But, what troubled her more was that Finn was getting married and Tione did not give a heck about it._

 _"You're not-not worried? Like, jealous? And what the hell...Riveria?!" asked Aiz._

 _"J-Jealous? Of Riveria-Gods, no!" Tione threw back her head and laughed. "I think they're a_ perfect _match, Aizy-Waizy!"_

Aizy-Waizy...?! _This was definitely not the Tione she knew. No way. Tione would flip to know that Finn was to marry a different girl. Plus, the baby-talk was_ not h _er style._

All it can be is a dream, then... _Aiz groaned. Now all she could do was wake up..._

 _...before_ Bete _entered. And he wasn't in white - no, he was left out. He had a huge bag on his back - the sign of a..._

 _A..._

No. No, no way! _thought Aiz. This was unbelievable. She would not accept it, even if it_ was _a dream._

 _Because Bete could not be a supporter, for someone who hated the weak. He could_ not _be a supporter._

 _But he was a supporter._

 _And, as though Bete could feel Aiz's presence, Bete turned and met Aiz's eyes. He then rushed over and squealed - yes, squealed:_

 _"AIZ WAKE UP!"_

And so Aiz did.

Lefiya was towering over her. Blinking, Aiz rose, banging into Lefiya's head.

"S-Sorry!" apologised Lefiya. Aiz shook her head and waved a dismissive hand in the half-elf's direction. That dream had messed up her mind.

Aiz swivelled around on her bed. So she had just been resting. Where, though? She wasn't at the hotel, otherwise Bell would be here.

 _Bell..._

The Sword Princess' feet dangled off the velvety bed. She was so tired; how much sleep did she get? All Aiz knew was that she wanted to sleep _more._ She was about to flop back onto the bed and doze back off when Lefiya whispered,

"Aiz, it's 4 PM, and um, an expedition has been announced."

Expedition! _That's_ what her job was - she was an adventurer. Aiz couldn't believe she forgot. She felt like she was _drunk._

"Exspedshun riiiiighht?" God, she _sounded_ like she was drunk. That ball was not a good idea.

Lefiya nodded, speechless. Good. Let her be speechless. Aiz didn't want to hear any 'are you okay's' or 'you alright's'. Right now, she needed fresh air.

"I zshuuuld geeee' goin zeeeeen," slurred Aiz. She stood up, then fell back onto her bed.

Lefiya nudged Aiz's shoulder. "You shouldn't really, Aiz. You seem...um...unwell."

"I'mmmmm aaam naaawt," grumbled the Sword Princess, attempting to get back up. Nope. She was _completely_ drained of energy.

"Listen to me, Aiz!" shrilled Lefiya. "It's _my_ turn to look after you - and I forbid you to go. Anyway, you _can't_ go."

"Whyyyysh, Lefiiiiishyuuu?"

Lefiya sat next to Aiz on the bed. "They already left. You overslept, and they couldn't wait for you. I stayed behind to look after you."

A pang of ice shot through Aiz's heart. That _hurt._ They just left without her.

But they were fair. Plus, in her state, she wouldn't be able to do much - the Sword Princess was, for once, vulnerable.

"Finnne, Lefishyuuuu. Buuuut I wanssshh shooomethik," muttered Aiz.

Lefiya nodded once again. "Anything apart from going outside."

"I wanssssshh..."

* * *

Bell's heart was going to explode. He was summoned to the Loki Familia's home to accompany _Aiz Wallenstein._ This was the best day of his life.

Hestia was very against him going. She tried every persuasion technique she knew, but none of them stopped him. So in the end, she was left at home to just sulk.

Bell was still a bit worried about Hestia - but that was _nothing_ compared to his absolute happiness of going to visit Aiz. But why did she want him? What did she want to do? Practice fighting some more?

But it didn't matter what she wanted to do - it mattered that it was _Aiz Wallenstein_ who wanted to see _him._

This day was going to be _great._

* * *

"Teeeaash," slurred Aiz, pouring cold water all over Bell, then dumping a tea-bag on his head. They were sitting on Aiz's bed, and she had wanted to hold a tea party, so Lefiya brought some tea cups over.

Bell was horrified. Aiz was drugged or something - _she was not herself._ When he saw Lefiya he knew something was wrong - worry was painted across her face...and so was 'bunn-bun 4 gregory', in bright pink, as well. That was something Aiz had written.

And so far, their 'tea party' had not been going brilliantly.

"Teash parthshy ovaaa," giggled Aiz. She tugged on Bell's sleeve, and said, "Bunnish coootiiiish," and then giggled again. "I wannniiiish nappp."

Bell stood up, and said too quickly, "Okay! Time for me to leave, then..."

"Nooo!" cried Aiz. She kept a hold on Bell's sleeve. "Cawwy me to beddy-byeshhh!"

Bell looked around desperately for Lefiya, but she was nowhere to be found. "Fine," gave up Bell.

"Yashhy!" squealed Aiz.

* * *

After carrying Aiz bridal-style back to bed, Bell had tried to leave. But Aiz had different plans.

"Shleeepish wisthhh mee," giggled Aiz. "Pweeeash?"

Bell had no idea what to say. But the iron grip that Aiz had (the exact same grip that Bell had encountered at the hotel) had come back - and it was here to stay.

So Bell climbed into the bed with Aiz, his face bright red. Aiz was drunk, or drugged, or maybe she wasn't even Aiz, but saying that would do nothing.

All he could do was close his eyes.

* * *

Aiz had no idea what she was doing. It was as if she was trapped inside her head, watching out of the forehead as the person who was _obviously_ not her was acting extremely awkwardly.

 _Around Bell, too!_ groaned Aiz.

But why did she care that it was Bell?

She wouldn't care about anyone else - but Bell seemed like he needed the best treatment, which was _not_ what he was getting right then.

But as the not-Aiz-but-look-alike fell asleep, the Aiz that was trapped inside her own head felt drowsy, too.

As she fell asleep, the normal Aiz felt her body being sucked back into the real world.

 _Good riddance,_ thought Aiz.

That was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Ouch!"

The moon shone brightly down. It looked as though its beam was directing itself towards the oak tree that overlooked the room that Aiz owned.

Asfi had fallen out of that tree. Hermes peered down, and called, "You okay?"

Rubbing her head, Asfi replied with a grunt, then sat against the tree.

"You not coming back up?" asked Hermes, grabbing onto a branch and swinging on it.

"No point," grumbled Asfi. At that, Hermes dropped down, landing on his feet - like a cat.

"You're not _angry,_ are you Asfi?" teased Hermes.

Asfi turned red and said, "Is it wrong for me to be angry at you for drugging Aiz in her sleep?"

Hermes acted like he was considering it, then laughed. "You're so soft-hearted, Asfi. It was for their good."

"Urgh," groaned Asfi. "I quit."

"You can't quit - I marked you as my partner in crime!"

Asfi rolled her eyes. Hermes made his way and sat down beside her. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they wake up," he chuckled.

"You're a troublemaker, Hermes," scolded Asfi.

Hermes grinned and replied with, "Tell me something I _don't_ know, Asfi."

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR AGES**

 **I will make it up to you with something involving Hermes and Asfi! (snicker)**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's:**

 **Spartan719:** Thank you! And haha, was this quite what you expected?

 **my music is anime:** Thanks! And haha, Bete got _burnt._

 **Guest:** Bete has the bad luck, and Bell obtains the good luck.

 **GorillaComingATYA:** Thank you _so much_ for your kind words! I am _so happy_ you enjoyed it! And yes, badly-used grammar irks me too, haha!

 **my music is anime:** Thank you! I'm getting better, luckily! (Two reviews by you before my next chapter? I'm spoilt /)

 **SomeRandomNerd:** Haha, thank you! And did I? I'll have to fix that.

 **x Indigo**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am the worst author ever, aren't I?**

 **I am _really very honestly_ sorry! It's been really busy at school right now, so I haven't had time! I promise chapters and that Hermes and Asfi one-shot I said I was gonna write! I am _so FREAKING SORRY!_**

 _ **You can yell at me all you want!**_

 _ **I AM SO FREAKING SORRYY**_

 **Disclaimer:** Indigo? _Stop yelling!  
_ **Me:** Urgh, why are you still here, Claimy?

 **...**

 **Apology over**

 **Disclaimer:** Well...  
 **Me:** Claimy, _why are you here?  
_ **Disclaimer:**...Uh, I left, uh, my bag...  
 **Me:** So you stayed here for a week?  
 **Disclaimer:** It's, uh, big. (What the hell do I do? Um, excuses, uh...Claimfield! I can blame him for whatever.)  
 **Me:** Uh huh. So _why are you here?  
_ **Disclaimer:** Uh, Claimfield.  
 **Me:** Claimfield? He's the guy you work for, right?  
 **Disclaimer:** Um, uhm, yeah.  
 **Me:** So why does Claimfield want you here?  
 **Disclaimer:** Uh, so, uh, basically, he's sorta making sure you're okay, uh, I need to kinda, uh, protect you. 24/7.  
 **Me:** Uh huh.  
 **Disclaimer:** Uh huh.  
 **Me:** Uh huh.  
 **Disclaimer:** Uhhh huuh.  
 **Me:** Remember that time when you were with your friends?  
 **Disclaimer:** Um...  
 **Me:** You weren't there.  
 **Disclaimer:** OKAY I'M SORRY! Your house is just comfy  
 **Me:** RUUUDE  
 **Disclaimer:** Um...I'll just do the disclaimer now. **Indigo does _not_ own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Try to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon? or any of its characters! **Phew...  
 **Me:**...Nice save.

* * *

"See you, Bell..."

Bell waved a goodbye to Syr as he ran out of the pub. He was on his way to the dungeon for another day of battling.

What he didn't expect, though, was to bump into one of the Loki Familia's members.

And he didn't expect it to be Bete.

* * *

Bete was not in a good mood.

He was trudging back from drinking throughout two whole nights, trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. After getting absolutely _shot down cold_ by Aiz, the girl he adored, he was _not in a good mood._

And he did _not_ want to meet the guy that Aiz turned him down for.

"B-Bete!" stuttered Bell, clutching a packed lunch. "H-Hello!"

Bete acknowledged him with a furious 'Tomato-dork'.

"How-How are you?" asked the rabbit-kid, inspecting Bete. "You look a bit...um..."

"Drunk? 'Cuz I am," snarled Bete. He wasn't in the mood to mess around with wimps.

But Bell carried on speaking. "Ah, that's bad. Do you need help?"

Bete sighed in frustration. "Get outta my _way,_ kid..."

Bell opened his mouth, and Bete swore, if the tomato-dork spoke one more word, he would strike him, right there and right now.

But Bell never did get to speak. Because someone happened to appear out of the alleyway right then.

And right then, Bete decided that if he was ever to have a list of the worst luck days ever, this would be at the top.

Because Aiz Wallenstein had just appeared.

* * *

Aiz was looking for Bell, because _apparently,_ according to Hermes, he was expecting a lesson, and _apparently_ he was expecting her right then _precisely._

Aiz did not believe that at all. Because Bell was not someone to forget **(A/N think again, Aizy! Read the first chapter!)** and because Bell would not demand for someone so, well, _demandingly._

Aiz did not believe it at all.

But then again, what if he really _was_ waiting for her? Plus, _Hermes,_ a _God,_ was telling her. Surely, just _surely_ he'd be trustworthy?

 _Yes, he would be,_ thought Aiz, trudging down the alleyway, _if it wasn't for the fact that he was the God of many things, one which includes trickery._

But just this time, Aiz decided to trust him.

She regretted that decision as soon as she spotted Bell and Bete.

Bete looked furious and drunk - and _smelled_ drunk, which was disgusting - and Bell just looked perplexed.

"Bete, Bell," greeted Aiz, bowing slightly. Bete growled angrily.

"Ai-Aiz!" stammered Bell, also bowing. "N-Nice to see you! Wh-What are you doing here?"

Aiz stared at him. "What? I was looking for you."

Bete growled again, and then stamped a foot. "Urgh," he groaned, "I can't _stand_ this."

"Bete," warned Aiz.

"Gross," sneered Bete, ignoring Aiz. He then turned and faced Bell. "You know, if you like her, admit it already. Man the hell up, wouldya, wimp?"

"M-Me?" asked Bell, his face colouring. "Well-well you should too!"

"At least I freaking asked her to dance!"

Bell opened his mouth, then closed it again. Like a goldfish.

"Bete," Aiz muttered again. Bete rolled his eyes, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stalked over to Aiz, and put his head in front of her face, bending slightly. Their noses were almost touching.

"Sword Princess," snapped Bete, "Sword _Princess,_ your absolute _majesty._ You are _weak."_

Bell put out a hand as if to stop Bete, but withdrew it when Aiz gave him a stern stare.

"Weak," hissed the half-animal, half-man. "Weak. So weak it's hysterical.

"And just to watch you swagger around thinking you're strong...it's just _unbearable!_ It's disgusti- _hyuuuk."_

A disgusting sound, which was produced by Bete, echoed throughout the pathway. Aiz, immediately understanding what that meant, took nine steps back, pushing Bell back along the way. Bete doubled up, and puked.

Luckily, Bell had decided to take a discreet route to the dungeon, so nobody was there apart from a salesman who was staring in great awe at Bete, who was lying unconscious in his own vomit.

"Um..." breathed Bell, holding his nose. "Is he-is he okay?"

Aiz winced at the smell, and muttered, "No idea."

There were a few moments of silence before Bell broke it by mumbling, "He smells bad."

Aiz nodded hastily, then backed away some more.

* * *

"Unbearable?" asked Riveria, raising an eyebrow. Aiz had taken Bell and Bete back to the Loki's Familia's household, and Bete was being inspected by Riveria. Aiz had just retold what Bete had told her.

"Yes, unbearable," nodded Aiz, glancing over at Bell. He was given the job of holding Bete, which he was very awkwardly doing. He shifted his feet, his face matching to the nickname Bete had given him - 'Tomato Dork'.

Riveria followed Aiz's gaze and stared at the two adventurers, too. She sighed. "Poor Little Rookie," said Riveria sympathetically. When Aiz asked why, the elf gestured to all the people in the main hall. Everyone was staring at the puke-covered Bete and the rabbit-boy.

Whilst she stared at Bete, Aiz remembered what he had snarled in her face - _weak._ She wasn't weak...was she?

"R-Riveria, I'm not-I'm not weak, am I?" asked Aiz hesitantly.

"Weak?" Riveria turned and faced Aiz, her elf-ears twitching. "No, why?"

"Bete had called me-me unbearable, weak...and such," muttered Aiz. She wasn't so sure anymore.

But the elf just laughed and patted her head. "Aiz, you are not weak," she soothed. "You may think you are, but that's because you just want to become stronger. As for the werewolf..." Riveria stared at Bete once more. "Unbearable? I think not. _He's_ the one that's unbearable."

"He's not that bad..." mumbled Aiz defensively.

"That's true," mused Riveria. "He's a good person. But his stench is...not that."

Catching a whiff of the air, Aiz nodded. "Not good."

Riveria laughed again, and then stared at the ceiling. Then, as if she just remembered something, she whipped her head down, her hair swaying all over the place. "Aiz," she said, wide-eyed, "why were you looking for the rabbit-adventurer, anyway?"

Aiz opened her mouth, then pondered the thought. Why _was_ she looking for Bell?

Ah, that's right - Hermes.

"Hermes said he expected lessons," answered Aiz. But now that she thought about it, Bell hadn't expected her - he had asked her why she was there. So...

"Hermes?" queried Riveria, eyebrow raised. "Did he, now? And Aiz, you believed him?"

"Urk," coughed Aiz. "I wouldn't say _believe_ him...just...went to check it out." Considering what she had done, Aiz gulped. "Oops."

"Oops," agreed Riveria, and then made her way to Bete and Bell.

* * *

Hermes burst out laughing as soon as he sneaked out of the base of Loki's Familia. He and Asfi had followed Aiz all the way to Bell and back. Facing Asfi, he guffawed, "You-you shoulda seen Bete's face! A-ahahaah! Did-did you c-capture Little Rookie's? Oh, and Aiz's - I c-can't stop laughing!" Hermes bent over, clutching his stomach in pain from laughing. Asfi, on the other hand, was _furious._

"That was _horrible,_ Hermes! That adventurer puking was _not_ hilarious; Aiz _meeting_ the adventurer and the Little Rookie straight after the ball where one had gotten rejected was not funny, either! _Hermes!"_ whined Asfi as soon as she saw that the God wasn't going to stop laughing. "Oh, I just can't _stand_ you sometimes!" grumbled Asfi crossly.

Hermes ceased his laugh for a few seconds so it was a chuckle, and breathed, "L-Lighten up, Asfi! Just some-just some fun!"

" _Fun?!"_ Asfi clicked her tongue in disapproval, and then walked quickly away from Hermes.

"A-Asfi!" gasped the God, still not being able to breathe properly. "C-C'mon! Wait-Wait up, Asfi!" Hermes hurried over to Asfi, and flung an arm over her neck. "C'mon, Asfi," he grinned. "You wouldn't ditch your best friend, would you?"

" _Best friend?_ Hardly!" Asfi tried to shake off Hermes, but his clutch was too strong.

"But I _am_ your best friend!"

"You are _not_ my best friend!"

"I'm your _only_ friend, Asfi!"

"You-you are not my only friend! I have other friends, too!"

Hermes thought about that, and then nodded. "Mm, that's true."

Asfi, thinking she had won the argument, smiled triumphantly. "See? You admit defeat!"

"I didn't," chuckled Hermes. "I just agreed that you have other friends."

"And I do!"

"I know, Asfi," smiled the God, tightening his hold of Asfi. "But I'm your _best_ friend out of them."

"F-Fine then..." mumbled Asfi, flustered. "I'll accept that..." Spotting Hermes face, she added quickly, "But only because I _cannot_ be bothered to argue with you anymore!"

"Oh, of course, Asfi," teased Hermes. "'Cuz best friends don't argue, do they?"

* * *

 **Once again - I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THAT OFTEN. School and stuff, but once I get in the routine, I'll be posting more daily-ly (?).**

 **But anyway, onto the RevU's!**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's:**

 **I muffin derpy:** Ahh, there's always one that sides with Disclaimer xD

 **XxMoDzCrazyZXx:** I will try not to stop! And thank you!

 **my music is anime:** Will try to! A lot better now, but still a bit sniffly. And thank you! And yes, Hermes is _devilishly_ clever, isn't he?

 **ZenithTempest:** Thank you for liking my story! And I will try to!

 **Spartan719:** Hermes is an evil mastermind, who secretly runs the T.V show 'The Chase'. True fact!

 **The Great Gatzby:** Sorry! SORRY! SORRRY! ...sorry

 **VoidAtlas:** Thank you! That's amazingly kind, and I feel like I don't deserve that much applaud! But thank you so much!

 **The Great Gatzby:** Um...um, welcome to the update...wehh!

 **x Indigo**


	11. Chapter 10

**ERMERGASH THE TENTH CHAPTER!**

 **SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!**

 **School and stuff has been taking over my life (this year has been really busy so far :()**

 **ALSO:  
**

 **I have sort of encountered Writer's Block (cue the 'aww' soundtrack)**

 **BUT**

 **A very nice fellow poet has sort of declared a competition that goes in my favour as well as their's (is there meant to be an apostrophe here?), and all of yours! So...that's good!**

 **But we currently need Disclaimer here, so time to call her!**

 **...Or is it a him?  
**

 ** _Who cares?_**

 **DISCLAIMER?**

 **Disclaimer:** Holly! I haven't seen you in for _ever!_ How are you? Oh, come here, dear! Mwamwa...  
 **Me:**...Get _off_ me, Disclaimer! _Eww!_ Stop _hugging_ me, Disclaimer! Gross gross _gross!  
_

 **Few hours later...**

 **Disclaimer:** (is covered with bruises) Um, okay then...urgh...I meant, ouch. Time for the d-disclaimer... **Indigo does not own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon or any of its characters...** I th-think my c-cuts are bleeding... _Indy! It hurts!_

* * *

"We're not selling it for _eight million valis,_ Amid."

Tione shook the cadmus skin, once again, **(A/N read Sword Oratoria to get this)** in front of the assistant's face. "It's in prefect shape - just like the last one! And whaddya pay for the last one? Yeah, that's right - you paid...um..." Tione paused as the skin was dangling in front of Amid's face. "What did we get for the last one, Tiona?" hissed Tione.

Tiona shrugged, and mouthed, "Just accept that money, Tione!"

Amid, spotting this conversation, spoke up. "It was twelve million valis last time, Tione. I remember it quite clearly."

"Ah! Thank you, Amid," smiled Tione, facing Amid again. "Now _pay that amount for it!"_ she snarled.

Amid hesitated, and said, "Okay then, Tione. I shall purchase the skin for twelve million valis."

Tione grinned, and passed the cadmus skin to Amid, leaning against the table. "So..." The Amazonian sister held out her hands. "The payment?"

"Fetching it," said Amid simply, and exited through a door. She then returned, a few seconds later, with a bag of money.

Tione kept her hand out until Amid placed the bag in her hand. "Thank you," said Tione.

"It is not a problem," replied Amid, scanning the room. "But where is the half-elf? Where is Aiz, as well?"

"Oh! Lefiya and Aiz?" asked Tiona, butting in. "Lefiya's off on a training course with Riveria, and Aiz - actually, where _is_ Aiz?"

There was a pause.

 _"Tiona!"_

" _Sorry!"_

* * *

Aiz stared at the letter she was trying to compose. She was sitting in front of a fountain, writing a letter.

"Dear Bell," she began.

And that was all she had written so far.

 _Ten minutes and I've only written this?_ thought Aiz, ashamed. _Tione has probably finished arguing with Amid by now._

Aiz carried on writing.

* * *

"Dear Bell,

I was wondering if you have any free days off this week? I have the whole week off, and I thought that maybe I could come visit you and such? Your armour is a bit...off, right now. I could help you choose some more! I also want to meet this very nice Goddess of yours - Hestia, am I correct? I heard she sells the best fried potatoes. I have tried them, I know - they are very nice, but could you tell her that maybe the red bean needs a bit more sugar? Also, I'd like to order another 50 boxes of them. They are very addicting! Also, I heard that she could carve little sculptures out of potato? This is a very amazing technique! I have always wanted to learn potato-carving skills, and did I tell you that's the reason why I took up sword-fighting? Actually, that part is a lie - but I've wondered nowadays that if being a swordsman means that I can carve very petite things out of potatoes! Then perhaps I could fry them and eat them with red bean topping! It sounds very nice and fancy. I just realised that half of my letter is about potatoes! I am very sorry for not including a little picture of my mascot! It's Potato-maru! I will do a little picture to show you what Potato-maru looks like! He is very sweet. He gives me my strength!"

Bell's eyes averted from the letter to the little doodle of a what was supposedly meant to be a potato, and then carried on reading the letter.

"That is my mascot. I love him very much. But carrying on, would you like to meet me at the fountain that's right next to the big stone building that's very near the clock tower at around 4 PM tomorrow? I will see you there!

x Aiz"

Bell looked at the letter. _An x for the ending...asking him to go meet her somewhere...telling him about her very sweet mascot...could this mean that...?_

 _Aiz Wallenstein is a potato?_

Bell gasped at the thought. _Aiz Wallenstein is a potato? Maybe that's why her directions are extremely confusing! Potatoes do not know where they are going! She would have no idea..._

Then the thought hit him. My _biggest crush is a potato?!_

"No no _no!"_ Bell shook his head. "Aiz Wallenstein isn't a potato! And if she _was,_ she'd be the very sweet and petite and cute Potato-maru! Yes, yes - that is right!"

People started staring at him. A random adventurer was sitting on a bench outside Miach's medicine shop, and he was screaming that 'Aiz Wallestein was not a potato."

"Aiz Wallenstein," muttered Bell, "is _not_ a potato."

 _So who is the potato here?_

"Aish," breathed Bell. "I'm messed up. Nobody is a potato here. Aiz Wallenstein just wants me to meet her tomorrow at four PM at the fountain that's right next to the big stone building that's very near the clock tower. She isn't a potato."

Bell glanced at the sunset, and sighed. " _I'm_ the potato here."

* * *

"D-did you send the letter, Tiona?" asked Aiz, fidgeting.

"Yep!" grinned Tiona. "I was watching him from afar - I think he said that you were a potato or something? Hilarious - did you write that you were a potato in your letter?"

"Potato...?"

Realising that Aiz was upset at that, Tiona quickly said, "I meant - 'oh wait no'. Yeah. He said 'oh wait no'. Dunno what for. But...what was in the letter, Aiz?"

"In the letter?" echoed Aiz, very quickly forgiving Tiona. "Oh, um, nothing much."

 _Just an invitation to hang out with me,_ said Aiz quietly in her head. She didn't trust Tiona enough to say it out loud without her telling everyone.

* * *

"Asfi!" called out Hermes, grinning. He ran over to her and clapped her on the back. "This is _brilliant!_ I didn't think that Aiz would make the first move! Oh, and I didn't even have to drug anyone or anything! Oh, this is _brilliant!"_

"Notshhh sho mush," mumbled Asfi. She lifted up her head, and when she did, Hermes burst out laughing.

"Asfi, you, uh, got a little ice-cream on your face. Oops - did I say _little?"_

"Notsh funny," groaned Asfi, ice-cream in her mouth and on her face. "Pash me a tisssue."

Hermes patted his pockets, still chuckling. "Have none. Sorry, Asfi."

" _Urgh,"_ sighed Asfi in disgust. She searched for a tissue in her pockets, one hand still holding her ice-cream. Looking back up, she said, "Can you get on- _Hermes!"_

Hermes was licking Asfi's ice-cream. "Vanilla? I like vanilla," smiled Hermes, backing away from the ice-cream.

"That was technically an indirect- _Hermes!"_ wailed Asfi. "That's _it,"_ she growled. She started going after Hermes, waving the ice-cream viciously.

"Asfi?" asked Hermes, terrified. He started running away. "A-Asfi! _No! I don't want ice-cream in my face! Asfi!"_

* * *

 **Haha. That was fun to write!**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait!**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **my music is anime:** Thank you! And aww. /pats back. Hope you get better!

 **XxMoDzCrazyZxX:** Thank you! I am so happy that I am considered awesome ;w; And sorry! The romance will come soon...

 **YukiKylieRose:** Thank you! :,D

 **The Great Gatzby:** I try to upload as often as I can! Sorry!

 **x Indigo**


	12. Chapter 11

**THIS ONE HAS THE OC THAT WAS CREATED BY** **eagle eyes98!** **Can I say that it looks** ** _brilliant?_** **The OC is hella creative.**

 **But anyway, sorry for the long wait! Due to school, I may not be able to upload as frequently as before! But I'll still try to upload...Also, I am sadly encountering the dreaded writer's block. Luckily, eagle eyes98's OC has given me a great idea!**

 **Disclaimer:** Indigo! _Indigo!_ I read the last chapter's reviews, and guess what?  
 **Me:** shut up disclaimer i'm eating  
 **Disclaimer:** I just _knew_ you want to know! The great poet eagle eyes98 _appreciates_ me! Maybe I should go work for them?  
 **Me:** k bye  
 **Disclaimer:** Oh, I'm sorry I have to leave too; however, I'll be back next chapter! I'd _never_ leave you, Indigo!  
 **Me:** whateves  
 **Disclaimer:** You're so _sweet,_ Indigo! Here; is this chocolate bar for me?  
 **Me:** go way i'm homeworking  
 **Disclaimer:** Oh, thank you! I _love_ chocolate!  
 **Me:** don't touch my chocolate  
 **Disclaimer:** Ice cream? Oh, you spoil me!  
 **Me:** get outta my way don't touch my food  
 **Disclaimer:** Haribos? I _love_ them! Thank you so very much-  
 **Me:** DON'T TOUCH MY HARIBOS YOU STUPID UGRHHH  
 **Disclaimer:** Ow! OW! INDIGO!  
 **Me:** JUST-DO-YOUR-FREAKING-JOB-YOU-STUPID-DISCLAIMER-URGHHH  
 **Disclaimer:** _Wehh! Indigo! You're a meanie! ..._ Fine, I'll do my job... **Indigo doesn't own Danmachi of any of its characters...** it'd be havoc if she did...  
 **Me:** You're dying today  
 **Disclaimer:** INDIGO!

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"So, um, why did you want to see me here, Aiz?" mumbled Bell, fidgeting as he stood next to the fountain that he and the Sword Princess were met at.

"Armour," she said simply, pointing vaguely in a random direction.

"Aiz," said Bell quietly, "that's a potato stand."

Aiz nodded, and said, "Your Goddess Hestia is there."

Bell, starting at the name 'Hestia', slowly turned around, and swore under his breath. His Goddess was there.

Oh god.

"Bell! Oh, Bell," said the Loli-Goddess sweetly (although it was obviously dripping with envy, anger and fury). "Fancy seeing you hear with... _Wallenwhatsit."_

"She's fuming," whispered Aiz to Bell. The Little Rookie nodded slowly and nervously, mechanically walking towards the Goddess, as if he was drawn to her.

Hestia smirked evilly before putting on her plastic happy face. "Bell! You came!"

"Godde-!" began the bunny-look-alike, his face turning crimson. However, he was interrupted by a certain sword princess.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Hestia!" smiled Aiz, rushing in front of Bell. Then, her face changed to a serious expression. "I want 50 boxes of fried potatoes and red bean sauce - wait give me 100 they're very nice also I heard that you can carve very cute figures out of potatoes I would like to learnt this technique book me a lesson oh right now okay then Bell sorry go play with Mino-kun **(A/N a reference from the Kami-sama edition of Danmachi)** I will help you later don't worry you're fine!"

There was a silence after that fast blabber as Bell was speechless. Yes. The Sword Princess had just given up on him.

She was going to go have a lesson with _his Goddess, Hestia._

"Well," grinned the Loli-Goddess, "I'm afraid your date has been demolished, Bell."

"Huh?" wondered the Little Rookie and Aiz.

"Nothing!" sang Hestia, exiting her position at the potato stand. "So, Aiz-!" Hestia paused as she spotted a customer hovering near the stall. **(A/N here comes the OC! (thank you eagle eyes98!))** He wore a black cap and had amethyst eyes. But what caught the Goddess' eyes the most was that his calves were wrapped completely in _bandages._

Hestia, snapping out of her world of 'I wonder', said quickly, "Hello! May I help you?"

The customer didn't look up. His head was hung low, and the fringe covering his violet eyes. "Greetings," he mumbled.

"Eh?" asked Bell, looking over at the customer. Aiz was now interested too.

This person was an adventurer it seemed, as he carried a bow and two daggers that were nicely decorated with gold handles and black blades.

"Are-Are you in need of assistance?" queried Hestia, taking a hesitant step forwards.

"Two boxes, fried potato," murmured the adventurer. "Red bean please."

"Um, okay," said the Goddess, shrugging her shoulders when Aiz and Bell shot her confused glances. The Loli Goddess disappeared underneath her stall before appearing with two boxes of potatoes. "Um, sir, I have your order."

"Thank yo-!" The adventurer looked up and stared at the Goddess. His face suddenly turned a shade of red as Hestia passed the boxes to him.

 _She touched my hand she touched my hand she touched my hand she touched my hand she touched my hand she touched my hand_ was all that rang throughout this adventurer's head.

"Anyway, the payment is - hey!" shouted Hestia as the adventurer lifted her up, bridal style, dropping the boxes of fried potatoes. "Geroff me!" she commanded.

The adventurer smiled and said, gracefully and full of confidence, "A beautiful sight to behold! Elegant, generosity; you are the world's reason to exist! My grace," the adventurer got on one knee, still carrying Hestia, "marry me?"

"H-Hey!" stuttered the Goddess. "I don't even know your _name!"_

"Shen! I am of the Artemis Familia, I am aged 17, I am a level 5 adventurer, my star sign be Cancer, I have a passion for wonders like you!" Shen's eyes twinkled.

"I'm already engaged to someone, Shen!" spluttered Hestia, squirming.

Shen's eyes stopped twinkling. He glared at Aiz and Bell, guessing that it was one of them. "Well? Which one is engaged to this lovely lady?" he snarled, before shyly saying, "I mean, you can be engaged, it's not my choice but yours..."

"Eh? Engaged?" pondered Bell. "None of us are engaged."

"Then your beauty shall be claimed by _me!"_ sang Shen, getting up from one knee and prancing around. "Your grace, you highness, princess, whatever you may wish me to address you as, we shall be married by dawn!"

Hestia shrieked, " _NO! Geroff me, idiot!"_ Hestia stopped squirming for a second, and said, "Also, I'd really liked to be addressed as 'Your Magical Lordess of the Universe' - _wait, that's not the point!"_

"Oh?" Shen thought about this, and then said, "How about I address you as 'Wife'?"

"Definitely _not!"_ hissed Hestia, punching Shen and jumping up. _"Bell! Save me from this lunatic!"_

But Bell was distracted. "You say you come from Artemis' familia? I didn't know this Goddess _had_ a familia."

"Love familia," muttered Shen, in his shy state. "Is home."

"Um, okay then," said Bell hastily. He wasn't used to this 'shy state'. However, as soon as Shen spotted Hestia again, he went into his 'proposal state'.

" _Marry me my love! Wifey!"_ squealed the adventurer. He ran after Hestia, who yelped an started racing around Aiz, who had managed to steal some of the fried potatoes.

 _"Nooo!"_

* * *

"So that's how you got this bruise?" sighed Artemis, her brown hair flowing down her back. Shen nodded, a bandage over his left eye. "Silly," scolded the Goddess, shaking her head. "Don't go after prey you cannot catch, Shen."

"Sorry," apologised Shen. "But I know I may catch this prey."

"You can form that sentence too? Good job, Shen. You've developed." Artemis ruffled the adventurer's hair affectionately. "You should let your hair loose more often, Shen. It suits you more."

"No thank you."

"Fine then, Shen." There were a few moments of silence.

"Mother," began Shen. The adventurer looked up at Artermis, his amethyst eyes sparkling. "I marry that woman."

Artemis gave up at the sight of Shen's adorable face and hugged him tightly. "You're so cute, Shen! You're not a Sheninja...you're the Shen cutie!"

"If such does say so, Mother," smiled Shen sleepily, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Shen can form that sentence too? Clever!" Artemis giggled. "Now you should sleep, Shen."

"Okay."

And as Shen dozed off, Artemis beamed at her wonderful, lovely son.

* * *

"Artemis! Fancy seeing you here!" waved Hermes. He was sitting on a wall, in the middle of the night, with Asfi, teasing her.

Artemis turned at the sound of her name. She was in a hooded cloak as she quickly walked towards Hermes and Asfi. "Hermes!" she hissed. "You have a familia here?"

"Oh, of course! Here's my pride and joy; Asfi. She's pretty easy to embarrass, however." Hermes grinned and punched Asfi's shoulder playfully. Asfi slapped Hermes' arm in revenge, before saying "My lady" to Artemis.

"But anyway," said Hermes, "what are you doing here cloaked? For a second I thought you were Freya."

"Oh, I started a familia," said Artemis vaguely. "Anyway, how is Hestia?"

"Fine, but a _familia?_ Artemis would _never_ start a familia! She's way too cruel to do that!"

"I have an adopted son. I created it for his purpose, Hermes," informed Artemis.

"Adopted son? Fancy that!" Hermes laughed loudly, and then carried on. "Wait - is your adopted son Shen, by any chance?"

Artemis would've been shocked if she had not known that Hermes was the God of tricks. "Indeed. He seems to have fallen for Hestia, although he does not, indeed, know her name. Or that she is a Goddess."

"Hilarious," grinned Hermes, shaking his head. "Pure gold."

"It is _not,_ Hermes!" hissed Asfi. "Sorry for my master's behaviour. He's stupid."

"Who says, Asfi?" smiled Hermes, clapping the girl's back. He then turned and faced Artemis. "Well, Hestia is lucky. Shen looks like a good guy."

"He's my reason that I created a familia! He is _wonderful!"_ nodded Artemis. "But I can't believe that the Loli-Goddess gets his attention..."

Hermes shrugged his shoulders and stared at the moon. "Perhaps it's for everyone's sake."

"Hmm?" asked Artemis. Asfi shot Hermes an angry glance.

"Oh, nothing."

"There is never 'nothing' happening with you, Hermes." Artemis shook her head disapprovingly. "I should know such a thing. You used to be my brother's best friend."

" _Used,"_ emphasized Hermes. "Apollo's annoying nowadays."

"He was always annoying. Your stupidity just never noticed it."

"Hmm? I'd like to debate against that, nya." Hermes looked down and started chuckling. "It's just that those two are so oblivious. If they don't recognise anything soon, my job'll be for nothing."

"Job?" wondered Artemis.

"Oh, did I say that?"

Asfi nudged Hermes' with her shoulder. "It's one o'clock."

Hermes got up abruptly, startling Artemis. "Sorry, Artemis. I'd _love_ to stay and chit-chat, but I gotta be somewhere with Asfi." Hermes leaped onto a roof. "Ciao, amigo!"

"H-Hey! Hermes! _Wait for me, Hermes!"_ Asfi rushed after the God, forgetting to say goodbye to Artemis, leaving the Goddess all alone, wondering what to do.

 _All I can do is wait,_ thought Artemis as she hurried back home. _I knew Hermes had a plan. I just had to check on him. His devilish ideas could blow up this city, after all. But I think this one can pass my judgement._

Artemis stared up at the moon, and started chanting.

"O moon of the great north, o moon of the great south, o moon of the great east, o moon of the great west; give thy familia such strength! Commandeth; your master asks for such a favour! Didst not a word escape my mouth? Didst not a word reach thee? I ask for this; I ask you to blest my familia! Your Goddess asks for this! Your master...requests...this!"

As Artemis finished her chant, she felt her power escape her body. "One more night," she whispered, then collapsed.

The moon shone brighter after that.

* * *

"Poor Artemis," mumbled Asfi. She was carrying a potion in one hand and caressing the Goddess' face with the other. Hermes glanced around before crouching down.

"Artemis overdid it this time. How long will she be trying to fit in?"

Asfi shook her head. "It's horrendous."

"When will she understand it's for no worth?" Hermes sighed, infuriated. "Can't she get the fact that it'll never help?"

"Hermes," warned Asfi softly.

"Aish. Sorry, Asfi. I'm just worried for her."

"Artemis has been doing this for two months. She'll recover." Asfi stared at the unconscious body. "Hopefully."

Hermes shook his head. "She used the Moon Chant. How desperate is she?"

"She just wants someone to help her. I would, too, if I was in her position."

Hermes shook his head. "I hope she'll understand."

"Well, we have the potions ready. Should we make way to the Little Rookie's shack?" suggested Asfi.

Hermes nodded silently, and left the Goddess on the floor.

* * *

 **OOH MAGICAL**

 **Something mysterious will happen...;)**

 **This may turn into a romance/fantasy/comedic story, as mysterious things are happening! I still plan for it to revolve around the ship Aiz and Bell, but strange things shall occur...**

 **Thank you eagle eyes98 for this mysterious character! I ADORE HER!**

 **Also, Shen's okay.**

 **Anyway - thanks for reading!**

 **x Indigo**

* * *

 **RevU's:**

 **YukiKylieRose:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I try my hardest!

 **eagle eyes98:** -bows- IT'S THE HOLY EAGLE EYES! I appreciate your appreciation for Disclaimer! She feels loved...:) ALSO! YOU ARE NOW MY POETRY RIVAL! (jk jk please can we be friends)

 **:** Will do! I don't plan to stop!

 **XxMoDzCrazyZxX:** Thank you!

 **my music is anime:** The potato is real (DUN DUN DUN DUUUN)

 **VoidAtlas:** YOU ARE WAY TOO KIND! o/o

 **GUIDix:** THANK YOU FRIEND!


	13. Author's Note 2

**Hi, so I've decided to make 'but everything awkward counts' into an actual** ** _plot_** **story!**

 **Working with** **eagle eyes98,** **who will be coming up with the characters, this story will stay the same - romance, comedy, but have side stories that actually follow a plot!**

 **And sorry for the inactivity! I've been caught up with Fairy Tail...**

 **Anyway, hope you'll like the new chapters that'll come out soon!**

 **x Indigo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own life**


	14. Perhaps

_Hey!_

 _So I've been inactive on this story for a while and I have decided something; I am going to stop writing this story._

 _Maybe I'll latch myself onto this story again, but the anime and manga just...don't thrill to me anymore. My interests have jumped._

 _I have a plan for a new fanfiction series; based of the anime Ouran High School Host Club, and the ship Hikaru x Haruhi mostly._

 _I would like to say sorry! If you want to write the next chapter and maybe inspire me, do so! Link me to it! PM me it!_

 _But sorry. Sorry and sorry for making you think I'd upload more chapters._

 _Perhaps you'll see me here, with my laptop, just typing away at this again...the next chapter, perhaps?_

 _x Indigo_


	15. Again, an Author's Note

**ERMERGASH I JUST READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND I THINK MY SOUL HAS MELTED**

 **I feel so bad; I feel** ** _so bad_**

 ** _I am such a bad author I'm sorry_**

 ** _I will try to upload a few chapters, but if I do not, then I am sorry ;O;_**


End file.
